Creating a Good Team
As mentioned along the way throughout the FAQ, a good team needs balance and as little overlapping skills as possible. First of all, make sure all characters master Samurai and Ninja for Shirahadori and Dual-Wield. These two skills are crucial for a Freelancer or Mime as they block enemy attacks and be able to wield two weapons attacking two times. Other than that, you have to work on each character to ensure that they master the right class based on their base stats. ----- Bartz ----- +Strength: 28 -Agility: 25 +Stamina: 27 -Magic: 25 Bartz have the highest Strength (damage) and Stamina (HP) out of all the characters, and will have the lowest Agility (wait bar) and Magic (MP, Magic damage) at the end of the game. This means that if you want to use Bartz as a Mime, then it's best to use !White since Bartz will go last, enable you to predict and use Arise or Curaga effectively. Also, master Berserker for use of Equip Axes giving you a high +Strength and Knight, giving you Cover which you can use effectively since you have high Stamina and can take a hit for an ally. I would put on Equip , !Rapid Fire, and !White for this character. ----- Galuf ----- =Strength: 27 -Agility: 24 +Stamina: 28 -Magic: 24 There isn't much to talk about Galuf since he gets replaced by Krile halfway into the game. Since Krile also needs to master some warrior jobs also, do them with Galuf now. Try to master all jobs that uses physical abilities with Galuf so you can concentrate on casting jobs on Krile later on. Try to get the good Equip abilities and mastering them right away along with Barehanded. ----- Krile ----- -Strength: 25 +Agility: 28 -Stamina: 24 =Magic: 27 Krile has a good Magic stat, but it is not as high as Lenna. Thus, it is usually good to use Krile as buffing/debuffing while Lenna use damaging spells. Also, she has the highest Agility, so she will attack first, which makes a good candidate to summon Golem to protect the party or cast Hastega before the other allies can attack. However, only put one or the other to maximize the flow of the battle. Even though Summon magic is powerful, it costs 66 MP to summon Bahamut so I recommend you using Flare if you are low on MP. I would put on !Dualcast, !Summon, and !Black for this character. ----- Lenna ----- -Strength: 25 =Agility: 26 -Stamina: 25 +Magic: 28 Even though Bartz might be able to heal, you will need a good healer with a high Magic stat. Lenna is the best at this, since she has the highest Magic stat and you probably mastered !White anyways since she is the first good spellcaster in the game. I usually couple her with !Time since Time Magic has some very powerful damaging spells and Lenna can waste time buffing/debuffing if no one needs healing. I would put on !Dualcast, !Time, and !White for this character. ----- Faris ----- =Strength: 27 =Agility: 27 =Stamina: 26 =Magic: 26 Faris is again the jack of all trades, but that just makes her more versatile. I put !Blue on Faris because Faris can use White Wind to heal without taking her Magic stat into consideration and also has useful abilities such as Aqua Breath, Aeroga, and Mighty Guard. Since Blue Magic offers healing, attacking, and buffing spells, !Blue alone is enough for this chara cter. I would put on !Equip , !Rapid Fire, and !Blue for this character. ----------- Battle Flow ----------- If you take my suggestions from above, then you can start battle safely with Krile using the Golum summon, Lenna using Hastega, and Faris using Mighty Guard. These three spells are the best buffing spells in the game, and that leaves Bartz to !Rapid Fire all the way, healing as needed, and the same with Faris. Lenna is the main healer and Krile is the main attacker, and this is one really good flow. Note that one interesting choice would be to replace !Black on Krile with Pharmacology, so Krile can use the MP-intensive Bahamuth summon and drink Elixers for double the effect then continue to use Bahamuth. Bartz can be given !Dance, !Equip Ribbons, and Equip or be made into a Freelancer and be given !Dance and Barehanded (for +Strength). If your casters are out of MP try to !Mimic a !Dualcast or !Rapidfire for no MP cost. There are many strategies available, so use them as they come. But overall, good luck and have fun!